


Lunch Break

by ultimatehope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn and his aide, Eli Vanto, spend some time together in his office.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Lunch Break

Thrawn inhaled. His shoulders pinned back with fingers twitching as they gripped the arms of the chair. He sat his rear on the edge of the seat but the rest of his body was straightened and pressed against the chair, using it as support. His eyes flicked open, only half-way, and the glowing crimson color was cast down upon the waves of brown hair and freckled face of his lover who knelt down in-between his knees. 

As he held the air in his lungs with lips pressed together in a thin line, the grand admiral marveled at his aide. Eli Vanto looked so comfortable in this position, shoulders relaxed with an effervescent smile splitting his face in two. If he had to describe his whiskey eyes, the Basic adjective that came to mind was “hungry”. His elbows rested on his knees as he eagerly palmed at his groin. He would occasionally bow his head, wrapping his lips around the firm bulge still covered by fabric.

Vanto paused his actions, tongue slipping out to moisten his lips. He shifted further beneath his desk, one hand coming to hide the pinkish tone that filled in his cheeks. The next noise he made was a sigh, slightly amused but more… nervous? Thrawn noticed the boldness fade as quickly as it had appeared when he squeezed in-between his knees and plopped onto his knees not too long ago… 

“We can take this to our quarters after I finish this report, if you so please,” offered the blue-skinned humanoid. He quirked an eyebrow, eyelids no longer hiding how bright the glow of his eyes had become. This situation was one he had become quite invested in, clear by the violet tone appearing across his own cheeks, a single bead of sweat on his forehead, and his mostly unsheathed cock. 

Then, Vanto spoke. His voice was soft, tone low, and accent as thick as ever. It was during these mumbling fits of his that Thrawn could rarely understand exactly what he was saying. He tilted his head to the side, watching how flustered Eli had become. No, he realized, it wasn’t that the man was flustered. It was that he was determined. There was a fire behind his eyes that reminded Thrawn of another -- one that he chose to seldom think about.

“Lift your hips, sir,” came the soft voice again, but it was louder this time and the words didn’t disappear under the Lysatran accent. His tongue lingered on “sir”, but Thrawn was not the one to understand his interest in their power dynamic during moments like this. 

He lifted his hips while Eli unzipped his pants, and like that, he shifted the fabric down. Thrawn made a mental note to iron his pants before his next meeting. The warm hand of the human went beneath his shaft while his other hand grabbed beneath the blunt head. He stroked and squeezed him with his lips gracing the tip. His eyes were cast upward, staring at how the chiss sunk towards him. It always pleased him to see this part of Thrawn. 

Vanto slid his tongue out and dragged it over the head of Thrawn’s cock, going as far as dipping the tip into the slit. This teasing continued as he coaxed the rest of the cock from its sheath with a few more strokes. He watched the glow of red disappear as Thrawn closed his eyes and that’s when he relaxed his jaw with an exhale. His tongue extended and pressed against the underneath of his shaft as he pulled him into his mouth. His teeth grazed against the sensitive skin as he strained to keep his mouth relaxed with how quickly it filled. 

Thrawn set a hand on the top of the human’s head. His slender fingers slipped through the brown hair and gripped, which caused Vanto to let out what sounded like a mix of a whine and moan as he slipped further onto him. It was with vigor that the human relaxed his throat to allow the cock to penetrate it with harsh swallows that had Thrawn whine for a change.

Vanto swallowed desperately against the cock with his hand still firmly wrapped around the base. His other hand had long left Thrawn’s cool body to slip into his own pants. Another moan slipped from the human as his fingers found his clit and he started rocking his hips forward. It seemed to be in time with the way the chiss thrusted his hips up and with each thrust into Eli’s mouth came a gag followed by a long-held whine.

The hand that held his hair gripped tighter as he choked again.

Thrawn’s lips were pressed together in a straight line with his breaths coming quicker than his nose. All in attempts to suppress further sounds. 

Even in the admiral’s office, the aide didn’t care about being loud. Even with a full mouth, he moaned and whined in ways that caused the chiss to melt into him. Vanto was quick to shift his hand, wrapping his fingers up further (after where his knot would grow). His lips met his fingers, quick breaths coming through his nose as his fingers worked faster on himself as well. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes with eyelids fluttering to try to open but it was all too much for him…

And when the slick cum filled his throat, his hips shuddered and he jerked forward. Tears spilt with cum escaping from the corners of his mouth. His fingers never stopped moving against his clit as he squeezed Thrawn’s knot now and whined the whole time his hair was pulled and the shadow of the chiss lurched over him. He desperately swallowed, choking on cum and cock as he reached his own orgasm, looking much more dishevelled than when this began. And certainly less put together than his mate who had the least bit of sweat causing his high cheekbones to glisten. 

After a minute of riding his fingers further, Thrawn released his hair and Vanto fell backwards. Drool and cum decorated them, landing on the white pants that the admiral wore (adding “wash” before iron onto his list). Eli licked his lips and panted, wiping his hands on his uniform in an uncaring manner. 

Then, a knock came to the door.


End file.
